


Love & Live|Evil

by Anonymous



Series: CONVERGANCE [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Car Accidents, Chapters are short, Character Death, Dentists, Depression, Drug Abuse, Everyone Needs A Hug, Foster Care, Haseul - Freeform, Heejin - Freeform, High School, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Im Yeojin & Jo Haseul are Siblings, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jaden Jeong will burn in hell until La Maison is released, Lots of Angst, Major Character Injury, Mentioned Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Social Anxiety, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, The Jeons, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Verbal Abuse, Vivi - Freeform, Yeojin - Freeform, bi vivi, do i need to put a trigger warning for jaden jeong?, forced cosmetic surgery, hyunjin, idols outside of loona are side characters with minor appearances, is that enemies to lovers I see?, more swearing than there should be LMAO, the year is 2131 and we still have homophobia? come on guys, used by a homophobic villain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is a work of fiction.  Read the tags. Don’t like, don’t read. Or try to blast my work on Twitter.💫Heejin, the popular jock.  Hyunjin, the quiet misfit.  Haseul, the determined perfectionist.  Yeojin, the lost rebel.  And Vivi, the new girl.The girls of Idalsal High navigate the ups and down of teenage life, as they fight for their hopes and dreams, form new & destroy old relationships, and struggle with their inner demons.If you, or a loved one, is dealing with thoughts of harming yourself, please know you're not alone <3  Call 1-800-273-TALK (8255)💫I am playing in the LOONAVERSE sandbox, and using the “characters” the members of loona “act” in their music videos, as characters for my story.None of the characters in this story are to reflect upon their real idol counterparts in anyway.  Please do not think of my versions of the LOONAVERSE Heejin, Hyujin, Haseul, Yeojin, or Vivi, as to having any relation to the actual members of LOONA
Series: CONVERGANCE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027537
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	1. 🐇starting in the morning, it's already deja vu

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Right off the bat, please check the tags, for your own safety and wellbeing. I know a lot of Orbits are young, and we will being getting into some heavy material here.  
> This story discusses suicide/suicidal ideation, drug and alcohol addiction, verbal abuse, homophobia, a major car crash, and briefly, sexual assault. One of the characters has undiagnosed Major Depressive Disorder, and her perspective will reflect that.
> 
> Again, if you or a loved one is struggling with thoughts of suicide or harming themselves, please call 1-800-273-TALK (8255)  
> Here is a warmline directory for every state in the US: https://warmline.org/warmdir.html  
> They are resources I have both used and worked for, and I find them quiet useful!
> 
> Secondly, I'm not entirely sure how comfortable I am with writing "RPFF," or "real people fanfic" ...which always ends up being invasive/ objectifying the real actors/singers/idols, no matter the intentions. So, I want to make clear, that this is FICTION. These versions of LOONA (and other idols included), are not supposed to reflect their real-life counter parts in anyway.
> 
> Now that the serious stuff is out of the way, please enjoy!

It was 4am, and all was not quiet. Heejin groaned into her pink silk pillow case; she wasn’t supposed to get up for school for another 45 minutes, but _some_ shitface decided, that not only was it time to shower, but time to blast the fucking _Pokémon_ theme song, in their stupid joint bathroom. Their parents had designed the house themselves, when they were still young and in love, and still did not think through their son & daughter needing their own space?

Heejin practically flew across her room, floating like a banshee in her rage.

“Jungkook!” she screeched, banging on the door.

No answer. His music was too loud, or he was ignoring her. Typical little brother shit.

“Jungkook!” she screamed, banging louder, “what the fuck are you doing? It’s 4-fucking-am in the morning! Turn that shit down!”

Heejin heard some rustling of the shower curtain, wet slaps on the floor, and the door creaked open, just enough to see a sliver of his face.

“What the fuck am _I_ doing?” he whispered incredulously, “what the fuck are _you_ doing? Screaming like that, you’ll wake up Mom.”

He tried closing the door, but Heejin’s reflexes, sharp from years of soccer championships, lacrosse practice, and mostly anger, caught the door before his dumb “gamer reflexes” could slam it in her face.

“ _I’m_ gonna wake up Mom? _I’m_ not the one blasting your stupid anime shit at, may I remind you,” she turned to flourish her arm behind her dramatically, waving it vaguely to her glowing pink-lettered clock, “4am!?”

He shrugged.

“Had to get in before you- you take forever getting ready.”

Heejin wasn’t fast enough this time to catch the door this time, having wasted precious territory with her theatrics. Rookie mistake.

She really didn’t want to wake up her mom, so she huffed, stormed back to her bed, and screamed silently into her pillow.


	2. 🐇unfamiliar, but the same day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes forced cosmetic surgery of a minor. And a dentist. Please read with caution.
> 
> Reminder, that this is FICTION! Nothing is this story is supposed to reflect the real-world idols.
> 
> I will probably be adding more tags as we go along, so keep checking them! Also, comments and kudos make me very happy 🥺🥺🥺  
> Thank you for reading! <3

Heejin’s morning routine was more complicated than she would ever admit, but it took a lot of effort being the best female athlete at Idalsal High, and being the prettiest. Her mother had taught her that beauty was a woman’s greatest power, and though Heejin knew that was some misogynistic bullshit, she learned to find comfort in the routine of the toners, creams and serums. It was repetitive, simple, and time she had for herself. It was like running, in that way- Running worked faster though.

Everyone in the Jeon family had a vice, and Heejin’s was running.

Out of al the sports she had tried throughout her life, the ones where she had to **run** \- soccer, track, lacrosse- were the ones she stuck with. Pacing her breath, heart pounding unevenly, pushing her muscles further and faster, even when they felt as if they would collapse- it got her out of her head faster than a drink or drug ever could. Hell, it was faster and better than that laughing gas shit they use at dentist’s office before surgery.

Heejin, suddenly remembered a different version of herself. A scared, 13-year-old Heejin, quivering in a tan leather dentist chair. The assistant, wearing bright yellow, supposed-to-be-comforting, off-brand _Hello Kitty_ scrubs, had a kind, soft voice, but rough hands with a strong grip. Practiced in keeping wiggling children from escaping the thick needle piercing through the skin of their hands.

“Count to ten for me, Honey.”

“1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6… 7…. 8…….”

The numbers got harder to focus on, the squiggly animals Heejin could make out in the holes of the ceiling tiles became infinitely more interesting. Her mouth and limbs felt heavy, relaxed, for once. But she was still awake. She heard the clack of think heels, and slowly willed her neck to turn her head towards the door of the operating room.

In the hallway, she could make out the blurry figure of the young doctor, blue scrubs, face obscured by think-rimmed glasses, a blue medical mask and plastic face shield. She could also make out a tall, thin woman, dressed in an all-black pants suit, long black hair slicked back in a high-ponytail. Heejin stretched her back, to straighten it, out of instinct.

“Ma’am, we called you back here to make sure, once again, that you want to proceed with the operation? We’re not entirely sure these teeth need to be remo-“

“My daughter deserves to be pretty, right Doctor?”

“Well, of course, Ma’am, but if you maybe gave them a year or so with braces, they might straighten them-selves out. Again, we’re not entirely sure how such an invasive surgery at this young age my effect-“

“Doctor,” her mother’s voice purred, low and threatening, “did you call me all the way back here, away from my day, away my _son_ , away from my _job_ , only to get _my_ permission not to do _your_ job?”

“No! No Ma’am, of course-“

Heejin’s mother let out a giggle, light in pitch, but heavy in the subtle threat of financial power.

“Then why the fuck am I here?”

The Doctor, at least a foot shorter than her mother, gulped.

“I understand, Ma’am.”

And Heejin slipped into unconsciousness.

Seventeen-year-old Heejin caught her reflection in the mirror, frowning.

“ _You’re never fully dressed without a smile…”_ slipped Mom’s silky voice.

Heejin, and the Heejin the mirror stared at each other for a long moment. The Heejin standing at her granite counter topped vanity slowly worked the muscles in her cheeks, peeling back her lips, baring her perfectly straight and white teeth, for a smile.

_“There’s a pretty girl.”_

After all, she did have a fucking reputation to uphold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We keep shining in my mind ✨✨✨
> 
> Warm line directory for the US: https://warmline.org/warmdir.html


	3. 🐇should I hide? should I run away?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyujin's chapter was being difficult (a bitch to write) so I made another Heejin chapter :[] (I think the important info is better conveyed this this context anyway)
> 
> Reminder!!! this is a work of fiction. The character's motivations, mannerisms, etc, are not to reflect upon the real-world idols in anyway.

Racing down the stairs, jumping over the last two steps, Heejin landed lightly on the white marble that sprawled across the main floor of her family’s home. Her new workout routine had been paying off. She could hold her plank for a full ten minutes now, and her jumps had gotten higher and stronger. Idalsal High’s 2131 End of School Year Festival relay race was going to be a cakewalk.

Heejin pranced though the kitchen, grabbed a granola bar for breakfast, and slung her backpack over her shoulders. Tiptoeing back past the dining and living room, she noticed a pair of tan Louboutin’s thrown haphazardly next to Mom’s favorite couch. The leather one she and Jungkook were never allowed to sit on, even when they got old enough to not spill their juice all over the crisp leather.

No wonder her stupid brother had gotten away with blasting his shit music earlier… And why she had gotten away with picking a fight with golden boy- Mom was passed out. Judging from the third empty wine bottle, who had recently joined her mother’s nightly two, she was probably still shitfaced. Too drunk to even care. Per usual. 

It was guaranteed to be a shitshow when mom woke up. Thank God Heejin had practice for the relay tonight. Thank God she had practice all week.

_I can’t fucking stand anybody in this fucking family._

Heejin quietly slipped on her expensive thermal heat coat and new trainers, softly closed the front door, and ran to the nearest bus stop. Fuck her car today, she needed time to think. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨✨Ooh-aah ✨✨
> 
> (I promise cat girl is next)


	4. 🐈 you'll come again today, without fail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry about the long wait, with my state's new COVID restrictions, my Depression amped up, and my motivation to do anything fun plummeted. I felt a bit excited for the holidays and then wanted to write again :) Thankfully catgirl was easier to write this time.
> 
> This chapter hints at some toxic religious beliefs, so if reading will make you feel unsafe, please don't.
> 
> REMINDER! This is a work of fiction. The character's motivations, mannerisms, etc, are not to reflect upon the real-world idols in anyway.  
> Love you all! Stay safe, healthy, wear a mask, enjoy! <3

Hyunjin sighed happily, refreshing a red and beige webpage, dragging down on the cracked screen of her phone, watching the numbers climb. She had only just posted the newest chapter of “Just Friends,” her angsty, lengthy, and most importantly, _smutty_ , fanfic- eight minutes ago; it was already at 1360 hits. She was so happy- not even the freezing cold, or her old wool coat, full of holes, could ruin her mood. 

Hyunjin took a break from refreshing AO3, to check her bus app. Ten more minutes before the next bus came, so ten more minutes in the cold.

Even though she was well-old enough to drive a car, having just turned 17 in November, there was no way Uncle JJ- stodgy, austere, pious- would waste money on such a _frivolous_ expense. Surly, a car would only get Hyunjin into “troubles.” And Uncle JJ was already “troubled enough,” providing her with clothes, food, and a roof over her head.

It didn’t matter if all the clothes were hand-me-downs, full of holes, stained, two-sizes-too-big; They were mostly pulled from his church congregation’s donation bin. She learned quickly to act grateful and demure for any “expense” Uncle JJ spared her. She never complained about the holes or the stains. She never complained about the bland, sort-of-filling meals. She never interrupted his 10-minet prayers, and she _never_ even **touched** the silverware until the prayer was done. At least the roof over her head never leaked. That was a major improvement from her first foster home.

JJ told Hyunjin at least once a week how lucky she was to be fostered by him. Especially lucky, since he’s kept her around for three years. He is showing her _the Light of the Lord_ , raising her up from her hellish roots. Hyunjin wasn’t sure if dying in a car accident sent you to Hell, but Uncle JJ certainly acted it sent her parents there. Then again, JJ thought a lot things sent you to Hell. In the first of her three years living with him, every day, she had to repent with vigorous prayer for various misgivings. Not saying thank you enough, speaking before spoken to at his church, questioning the word of the Lord. But she had learned.

For her seventeenth birthday, he mentioned _considering_ signing adoption papers… if she could prove herself “worthy in the eyes of the Lord.” Whatever that meant.

Hyunjin was quite sure it just meant, “If I feel like keeping my sympathy trophy around.”

Finally, Hyujin saw the bright yellow lights of her bus, down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨✨Shine a light all through the night ✨✨
> 
> US Warm Line Directory: https://warmline.org/warmdir.html  
> US Suicide Hotline: 1-800-273-TALK (8255)


	5. 🐈 what happens if I see you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed your Christmases, and are enjoying Kwanza if you celebrate!  
> Please check the tags, since I'm always updating them. Also, comments and kudos make me giddy  
> REMINDER! This is a work of FICTION. The character's motivations, mannerisms, etc, are not to reflect upon the real-world idols in any way.

Hyunjin took the bus, to the train, to walk three blocks to Idalsal High. While most would find this meddlesome, Hyunjin reveled in the independence. Her time to and from school was _hers_. Her time to write, read, nap, think- do whatever she wanted, _be_ whomever she wanted. Sometimes, she dreamed up another life in her head: one where her moms had survived the car crash, one where she didn’t live with a zealous priest, one where she could bring a pretty girl home for dinner, one where she had a cat... Or maybe three.

Closing her eyes, and sighing, she thought to herself,

_At least, one day I can have **some** of those things._

She opened her eyes again to quickly check for her stop- four more until her transfer. And her fingers were just now beginning to thaw.

It was a cold for Spring in Idalsal this year. Hyunjin often wondered if there was something wrong with the Weather Machines, but she never dared speak it. She didn’t talk much in the first place, since Uncle JJ wasn’t the best conversationalist, and she didn’t have any friends. Hopefully, it would get warmer as the week went by; there was a mandatory Pep Rally at the end of the week, celebrating the beginning of the last semester of 2131’s school year. Really, it was a chance to show off Idalsal High’s esteemed track team- “Best in the West,” was their slogan, and their times showed for it. But Hyunjin didn’t particularly feel like freezing her fingers and toes off more than was necessary.

She picked up her phone to refreshed her ao3 page and check her hits. She hardly used her phone, except for phone calls and fanfics. No one texted her, or called her, or followed her on social media- which she wasn’t allowed to have anyway. One of Uncle JJ’s rules.

So, it was strange, when before her page refreshed (crappy service), her phone buzzed, and a little bar fell from the top of her screen. Even stranger, it was addressed to her! No chance it was a wrong number situation…

**Yoooooooooooo Hyunjin! It’s Jackson Wang** **🍆** **I got ur number from the school directory** **😁** **😁** **😁** **I’m having a party at my place 2NITE! We’re getting in one more night of FREEEEEDOM before school starts up again. EVERYONE’S INVITED!**

Hyunjin stared at her screen in shock… and then giggled.

 _School’s already started up again, idiot_ … _but sure… why not?_

It’s not like she had anything else going in tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨Close to me, you are all of me✨
> 
> US Warm Line Directory: https://warmline.org/warmdir.html  
> US Suicide Hotline: 1-800-273-TALK (8255)


	6. 🐈 I'm carefully waiting, but I'm not expecting anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Happy New Years Eve! Hope you all are enjoying your holidays and staying safe-
> 
> I've (finally) decided on a format for this story- 3 chapters for each girl, in a rotation. Since my chapters are so short, that means there will be a lot! Please don't be intimated by the amount... I promise I'll make them all worth while!
> 
> Please continuously check the tags, as things do change as I am writing :)
> 
> Enjoy! (and thank you lovely kudosers and commenters- you inspired me to write this chapter early!)

Off the train, done trudging through her walk, Hyunjin finally arrived at Idalsal High about an hour and a half before the ringing of the first bell. Another day for her perfect attendance record. Hyunjin almost rolled her eyes at the thought, but she couldn’t let something so trivial as an attendance record ruin her chances of being adopted.

She ran over to the main entrance, pulled out her student ID, and waited for the thick, glass doors to whiz open, like very morning…. but today, they didn’t. Hyunjin frowned, stepped back, then forward, to tap her ID card again. Still, the doors remained firmly shut.

_Just my luck,_ she thought. _They must not have unlocked the systems from Holiday yet._

She shivered in the cold, jumping up and down a few times; she nibbled on some crackers from her lunch bag, hoping the energy might warm her up. Nothing worked like a good heating system and four walls would.

She was staring wistfully past the glass doors, into the orange, warm glow of the tauntingly heated school, when Hyunjin heard the steady thump of shoes on pavement behind her.

“Shit, it’s locked?”

Hyunjin whipped around- someone was _talking_ to her? To _her_?

It was a girl, wearing brand new, _expensive_ , trainers, a long, puffy, black coat, and a gym bag thrown across her shoulders… an athlete, obviously. Hyunjin scanned up to her face. She was pretty, in the too-perfect kind of way. Her wavy black hair was slicked up in a ponytail, she had perfectly unblemished, glowing skin, and big brown eyes framed, by thick lashes. Hyunjin gasped. It was THAT girl! The star of the track team! The one with the record time of the tri-state area-

“Well? Is it?” the track girl asked.

“Uh, yeah…” Hyunjin barely breathed, eyes quickly darting to her feet.

She hadn’t talked to anyone from school in forever. Actually, she hadn’t talked to _anyone_ in forever- people usually ignored her, let her blend into the scenery. She never realized how much she relied on it until this very moment, when a very successful and very pretty girl was talking _directly_ to her. Her heart was pounding so violently, it felt as if it could leap from her chest, out of her throat, and land on the pavement between them.

_What is wrong with me? Why am I so nervous all of a sudden?_

The girl scoffed,

“Speak up, dude,” the track star stepped past Hyunjin to scan her own ID card at the door.

Hyunjin froze at her dismissive tone.

The door beeped this time, but didn’t open.

“Guess we’re stuck in the freezing fucking cold then. Great job Idalsal.”

Hyunjin tried to say, _Maybe staff is late, since it’s the first day after the Holiday…_ or, _Weird that it’s so cold this late in the year, isn’t it?_ Or, _Yeah, this fucking sucks…_ or, _anything._ But the words were stuck, chocked, her own vocal cords locking Hyunjin away from a conversation with someone other than Uncle JJ- a conversation Hyunjin so desperately craved.

_What is wrong with you, Hyunjin! Just speak!_

But her tongue stat thick and useless in her mouth.

The track star, in her warm coat, leaning against the glass doors, was now typing on her phone, Hyunjin forgotten- as usual.

 _How many people text and talk to her in a day?_ Hyunjin couldn’t help but wonder bitterly.

Immediately, Jackson’s text about the party flashed before her eyes- and her heart sank. She couldn’t even talk to one girl, how was she supposed to go to a party? Where supposedly “EVERYONE’S INVITED!!!”

_What was I even thinking? How would I get there? Where would I tell JJ where I was going? It would never work._

Hyunjin felt her nose began to tingle, her eyes began to sting, and reluctant, bitter tears threatened to bubble past her eyelashes. How stupid was she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder!!! this is a work of fiction. The character's motivations, mannerisms, etc, are not to reflect upon the real-world idols in anyway.
> 
> ✨✨I'm seeing Star Lights, Star Lights✨✨  
> US Warm Line Directory: https://warmline.org/warmdir.html  
> US Suicide Hotline: 1-800-273-TALK (8255)


	7. 🕊️ it can't be coincidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year... may 2021 not be the absolute terror 2020 was. But hindsight is 20-20 (HAHAHA)
> 
> Anyway. Enjoy little miss perfect!
> 
> A BIG reminder- especially regarding Haseul. The actions of Haseul in this story are not supposed to reflect on, be commentary about, or have ANY relation to the real Jo Haseul of LOONA. This work is pure FICTION, using the characters and themes of the LOONAVERSE as a spring-board for my personal writing ideas, and to explore my personal theories about the LOONAVERSE, separate from the girls.
> 
> Thank you for joining me on this journey...

Navigation & Steering Systems: location inputted, and systems aligned, flashing green. Seat and steering wheel warmers: carefully set to the right temperature. La Boheme, gently flowing through the speakers, Mimi singing her love to her poet: simply perfection… Haseul pressed a shiny button on her dash, and a sleek mirror came sliding down from her car’s ceiling. She smoothed the few flyaways of her silky, black, bob cut, with the palm of her hand, and smirked at her reflection. Yes, today was going to be the perfect day.

Haseul wouldn’t have the first day of her last semester at Idalsal High any other way.

.. _.Except, it was never meant to be the perfect day. It was never going to be the perfect week. This was never going to be the perfect end to Haseul’s high school storybook... Everything was about to go terribly wrong..._

Because nothing was ever perfect when _she_ was around.

“Yeojin!” Haseul snapped, “Put that window back down! I just fixed my hair.”

Haseul’s sister groaned, collapsing into herself, hiding the deep circles under her eyes with long, blonde hair. The tick veil of box-dyed waves meagerly blocked out what morning sunlight filtered though the car’s tinted windows.

“I need some fresh air.”

“Well, you certainly got enough fresh air last night, with those ‘friends’ of yours.”

Haseul drew out the word ‘friends’ disdainfully. She never understood how her sweet little sister had ever gotten involved with such losers- druggies, drunks, sluts and partiers. Yeojin was only 15! By the time Haseul was 15, she had already won Steinway’s Division III Piano Competition (twice), was invited to Iceland by world's most prestigious Opera Coach, had been casted as the lead in Idalsal’s musical, and was setting up her campaign for Vice President of the Student Council. Haseul had set an exemplary example for Yeojin, for her entire life.

Haseul remembered holding her little sister in her arms, for the first time. She had only been four when Yeojin and Mother had finally come home from the hospital. She had imagined the tea parties they would have together, the sparkling dresses they would share (Haseul would get the prettier ones, of course), and the promise to Mother, that she would be the best older sister ever. No, even better than the best. The _perfect_ older sister.

Haseul couldn’t imagine where it had all gone wrong. But here the two Jo-Im sisters were, sitting a car, as far away from each other as the ends of the Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨✨Us against the sunrise
> 
> US Warm Line Directory: https://warmline.org/warmdir.html  
> US Suicide Hotline: 1-800-273-TALK (8255)


	8. 🕊️ it can't be rushed, the sweet whispering in my ear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Morning!!!!! It's been a while- I moved, and completely painted & redesigned my new place, so I really didn't have time to write. I missed it so much, and made SURE to schedule a few hours for this weekend :)
> 
> So, here we are! The longest chapter yet! Please enjoy, and remember, that even as BBC Haseulbaits us with the next comeback, she is healing on her own time. This story is not meant to relate to, or reflect on her, in any way.

After pulling into the school parking lot, Haseul realized, much to her dismay, that she was not, as she had planned, the first person on campus. Two bundled figures, leaned against opposite sides of the school’s front entrance, spoiling the perfect start to her perfect day.

How did they get there before her? She had even borrowed Mr. Seokho’s, the Principal’s Secretary, special-access keycard! Now it had all been for nothing.

As usual, everything had been ruined by the little _imp_ sleeping across Haseul’s back seat.

“Uhg!!! Yeojin! I told you we needed to leave earlier, look, now the Student Council’s surprise decorations will be ruined!” 

If only Yeojin didn’t take so long getting out of bed! They could have arrived two hours early, as Haseul had planned. But of course, Yeojin was an hour late. For someone who dressed like a homeless person, and never seemed to brush her hair, she took forever to get ready. Maybe it was the terrible black, winged eyeliner. Haseul could never be sure, since she never bothered with makeup, except for performances.

Yeojin stirred from her nap, sitting up from across the plush, heated leather of the backseat. She rubbed her eyes and squinted at the school entrance, before saying,

“It’s two fucking people Haseul. I doubt the “surprise” is ruined.”

Haseul gasped and spun round faster than a screeching owl,

“Language, Yeojin!”

Yeojin rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath. Most probably more uncultured obscenities.

Haseul clenched her fists on the steering wheel and bit her tongue, before she growled obscenities back. Instead, she took in a sharp breath, and let it out slowly, before saying,

“Are you coming in? Or napping in the car again?”

Instead of answering, Yeojin flopped back over onto her side.

Haseul breathed, _in, two, three, out, two, three. In, two, three, out, two, three_ …

“Fine. At lease use my blanket from the trunk okay? It’s cold today.”

Yeojin grumbled and turned over. Haseul sighed, and looked at her reflection again. She quickly brushed her palm over her flyaways once again, grabbed her keys and backpack, bin full of decorations for the relay race and pep rally, and jumped out of her car.

Haseul put on her best, most perfect, beaming smile.

“Hey you guys!” she shouted across the parking lot, gliding lightly over the pavement in her kitten-heeled platforms. “Good morning to y-“

As she approached the two figures, one lifted their head pony-tailed head, and Haseul froze.

Her heart dropped to her stomach, and then started pounding 1000 kilometers a second. The fit figure, perfect hair, a halo around her head, plush lips turned to a rosy pink in the cold- It was Heejin.

Haseul frowned.

“Oh, it’s you.”

“Nice to see ya too, Princess.”

Haseul blushed at the nickname. She hated Heejin’s guts.

Haseul cleared her throat, and tried to gain back some ground.

“I don’t see any other cars in the lot, Heejin, did you take the _bus_?”

“Oh, you know, I _do_ enjoy mingling with the _common_ _folk_ every once and a while,” Heejin smirked.

Haseul was about to lose her cool for the second time that morning.

She almost missed the meek girl with a shabby coat, who was standing at the other side of the school’s doorway. Now watching Haseul & Heejin interact with a sudden rapt interest, her head was tilted with curiosity, eyes piecing with intent, not unlike a cat on the hunt.

“It’s too bad you got up so early for nothing, Seulie, the door’s aren’t open. Nothing to do but wait for staff to show,” Heejin said, tossing her glistening ponytail over her perfect shoulder.

Haseul couldn’t help but break out into her shit-eating grin (the same one she used for her student council president campaign posters), and reached into the neckline of her winter coat, pulling out a black lanyard with a dozen or so keycards.

“Well, you’re in luck. Because I have Mr. Seokho’s key card.”

The cat girls’ eyes widened, mouth dropped.

Heejin blinked, but recovered quickly with a smirk.

“I’m surprised it’s not Mr. Wonmo’s. It’s not like you to be unable to sweettalk your way to the top. You must be losing your touch, Seulie.”

“Well, it’s not like I could just _ask_ for the Principal’s keycard, Heejin!!!” Haseul snapped, making the timid, cat girl jump.

Heejin eyed Haseul. 

_Stupid Heejin, with her stupid, perfect skin, with those stupid, adorable moles, on that stupid, beautiful face, eyes glistening, lips parted-_

Haseul took a deep breath. _In, two, three, out, two three._ And she stepped forward to swipe Mr. Seokho’s card.

The keypad beeped green three times, and the doors clicked unlocked.

“Allow me, to let you in,” Haseul said, flourishing her arm, to distract from her outburst.

Heejin grinned, and swooped up her backpack, practically skipping into the school’s warm hallways. On her way past Haseul, she winked,

“See you in Calc, Princess.”

Haseul froze for a beat, then practically dropped Mr. Seokho’s keycard on the wet pavement, trying to sputter back,

“Yeah, see you later.”

After another beat, Haseul noticed the catgirl beside her, eyes trailing between Idalsal’s track star, and Student Council President.

“What are you looking at?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder!!! this is a work of fiction. The character's motivations, mannerisms, etc, are not to reflect upon the real-world idols in anyway.
> 
> ✨✨Sunrise!✨✨  
> US Warm Line Directory: https://warmline.org/warmdir.html  
> US Suicide Hotline: 1-800-273-8255 (TALK)


	9. 🕊️ past the night sky, let me in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies! oooohh, the plot thickens...   
> Comment if you find any references to the loonaverse! There are quite a few in this chapter!  
> Also, kudos and comments feed my attention starved soul LMAO

Haseul’s first order of business that morning, was returning Mr. Seohko’s keycards to his desk. Haseul always knew that one day she would be Student Council President- but not just any Student Council President, the Best Student Council President Idalsal High had ever seen. She was very involved with Administration. Long before her first day at Idalsal High, Haseul made sure to know all of Idalsal’s staff by name. The whole summer before her freshman year, she made study cards, with little hand-cut pictures, printed from the school’s website, and walked into her first day of high school knowing the name and face of every janitor, math teacher, and desk worker. First impressions were important, and her hard work paid off when in her first semester, Principal Womno _himself_ invited her to become freshman ambassador. She had given a speech at that year’s first assembly, and her campaign had successfully begun.

Haseul’s phone buzzed. It was Irene.

**I’m here at the West Hall**

**u have the pep rally decorations, right?**

**that was a stupid question. of course you do.**

Well, at least _something_ was going right for today. Jackson and ChaeLin, the treasurer and secretary of the student council, had still yet to arrive. Haseul knew she could count on the girls, but Jackson was a crap shoot. Especially since he hung out with Yeojin and her gang last night. Of course, Haseul was always prepared, and had already planned for not needing Jackson’s help.

Haseul didn’t even know how such a delinquent managed to snag a seat on the student Council. Sure, he was nice, and kind of goofy, but she never understood how anyone who drank so much (or smoked so much weed) could ever be popular as he was. Maybe it was the parties.

She had been to a few of them, of course; parties were a great opportunity to put a finger on the pulse of the student body. Who was telling stories? Who was listening to them? Who was the center of attention, a wallflower, a budding debutante…

Haseul filled her brain with all these little details. Knowledge was power, after all.

Her phone buzzed again, and Haseul quickly typed out a reply to Irene.

**I’m at Seokho’s office right now, had to return his keycard**

**be over there in ten.**

**and Yes. Of course I do ;)**

Right as she was passing over Mr. Seokho’s desk to meet Irene, she noticed a plain manila envelope, with a green-post-it, signifying it was for her.

Haseul practically leapt with excitement, and ripped the package open like a toddler on Christmas.

A class schedule, a school map, and an introductory letter to Idalsal High- Haseul gasped, a new student!!

Welcoming new students was one of Haseul’s favorite jobs as Student Council President. Haseul flipped through the pages, until she found the part of the packet for her- a picture of the new student, and a questionnaire. Haseul excitedly peered at the new student- a girl, with soft, round cheeks, a button nose, and big, sad, eyes. Her most striking attribute however, was her bright, bubblegum pink hair. Haseul frowned slightly.

The girl was a senior, 18 years old, just like Haseul. But it was almost the end of the school year! Who transferred schools for the last semester of their senior year of high school? Haseul wondered what would make someone want to ruin their life like that. And since she could be a nosy bitch sometimes, she skimmed the part of the packet that was _not_ for her.

Haseul’s frown deepened when she saw just where the girl had transferred from- OCULUS Academy.

OCULUS Academy was only the most prestigious, expensive, private school in the tri-state area. Their students were instantly recognizable, anywhere in town, with their 3-year color-coded uniforms. Haseul had tried to get in, of course, but OCULUS didn’t give out scholarships. Haseul’s family was affluent, but not quite _that_ affluent.

_Why would anyone leave OCULUS?! Unless…_

Haseul flipped back to the new girl’s picture, eyes snapping to her bright pink hair and eyes full of sorrow.

_Unless she was kicked out._

That was the only reason Haseul could think of, for someone leaving _OCULUS_ Academy. She hoped this new girl wasn’t some kind of truant or delinquent. Haseul couldn’t stand those kinds of people.

Haseul took a sharp breath in, and spun on her heel, quickly stuffing the packet back into its envelope. Truant or not, Haseul had a Pep Rally to prepare for, a student council to run, and a new student to welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder!!! this is a work of fiction. The character's motivations, mannerisms, etc, are not to reflect upon the real-world idols in anyway.
> 
> ✨Shine a light all through the night✨  
> US Warm Line Directory: https://warmline.org/warmdir.html  
> US Suicide Hotline: 1-800-273-8255 (TALK)


End file.
